


you and i, baby we're alright

by smallbump



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 05:47:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6458326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallbump/pseuds/smallbump
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a bunch of drabbles thrown together, inspired by one of the hundred different ask memes on tumblr</p>
            </blockquote>





	you and i, baby we're alright

**Who accidentally pushes a door instead of pulling/vice versa**

First Monday evening of the month means radio show. It means getting up earlier than usual to get everything done in time because they’re both just the worst at planning and always, always, always ends up doing most things last minute. Not that it would make whatever they’re doing not good, but it would be nice to finish things hours – even days, if Phil is allowed to fantasise – before deadline.  
Radio show-Mondays also means eating lunch earlier but dinner later. So it means Phil is starving, to say the least. He is waiting for Dan to finish his conversation with their producer, which is taking way longer than it usually does but for some reason Dan is really chatty, today. Phil, however, is not. If this had been at home, and he was waiting for Dan to get ready, he would’ve whined a long time ago. But this is at the BBC, and he can’t whine here. Not out loud anyway.

“Shall we?” Dan finally says and pushes his arm a little; Phil got lost in his own, hungry thoughts for a second there but he nods and smiles, eyes blinking slowly. “Everything alright?” Dan says it quietly as they’re walking down corridor after corridor. While waiting for the elevator, Phil looks over at him and smiles again. “Just tired, hungry.”

“You were kind of quiet? Like, I don’t think anyone else noticed but,” Dan shrugs. But he noticed because he’s Dan and he’s observant and caring and just, the loveliest over all. Phil really wishes they hadn’t been at the BBC right now, because he would very much like to kiss Dan just a little extra.

In the elevator he kisses Dan’s cheek, his lips too. Quick enough for it to matter. “I’m fine.” So they leave it. Both of them have learned not to push when it’s not absolutely necessary. “What do you want for dinner?”

“Burgers?” Dan suggests. Anything would be delicious right now – he’s that hungry.

Phil nods, “Sounds great.”

He remembers there’s a good place not far from here that has good burgers. He was there once with Louise, if he remembers correctly. He tells Dan about it, trying to remember which way to go once outside but they don’t seem to make it there. “Dan, it’s locked?”

“Hhm?” Dan looks up from his phone, confused to why they’re not moving. He meets Phil’s eyes and frowns, “What do you mean locked?”

“Locked as in locked, Dan!”

Dan glances over at the door, then back to Phil and then he smiles, a laugh building up inside him. “Oh, _Phil._ It’s a pull door, you doofus.”

 

* * *

 

**Who doodles little hearts all over the desk with their initials inside them**

So, as it turns out, University is a shitload of boring lectures with boring teachers and boring people and boring everything. Or maybe Dan is just not in the mood. Either way, he’s bored. And lonely and he misses Phil, a lot. It’s almost like he misses him more when he knows they’ll be seeing each other soon. It’s a mix of being excited that they will be reunited soon and being grumpy over the fact that it’s not soon enough. Dan is being childish, he knows this. Even more so when he writes Phil’s name over half the page in his notebook. Dan rests his head in his palm, with the elbow on the table and he could easily fall asleep like this, if it wasn’t for the unpleasant voice of his professor.

He writes his own name in the space that’s left on the paper and for every one he adds, his smile grows. Not too much so people around him would notice, of course.

It’s when he draws hearts around their names together that he really has to bite his lip.

 

* * *

**Who starts the pillow fights**

Even though Dan could easily buy a TV of his own and put in his bedroom, he doesn’t. It doesn’t fit anywhere in his room, it doesn’t work he says when Phil points it out because he’s taken over the TV in Phil’s room yet again. And, okay, it could work maybe. If he rearranged the furniture in his room and all that but, effort.

As long as they’re watching something they both want to watch, Phil is okay with him crashing there, he knows that. Phil loves him too much to tell him to bugger off and go watch in the lounge and fall asleep there instead. Phil loves him so much that he doesn’t even care anymore. It’s just something he should point out, but neither bothers to care anymore. Besides, since they pretty much always want to watch the same thing it’s not an issue.

After responding to numerous emails about interesting and far less interesting subjects, Dan likes to end the night with some late night shitty TV-watching. The last thing he heard of Phil was him doing the dishes and not too quietly singing in the kitchen.

While Dan is flipping through the channels for the third time because he can’t decide on what to watch, Phil joins him. Already in his pyjamas since hours ago, Phil crawls under the covers and steals one of the pillows behind Dan’s back.

“Hey!”

“It’s my bed, my pillows.” Phil says. “Oh, lets watch the masterchef.”

Dan frowns, he saw that earlier, didn’t seem too interesting so he moves on. A pillow comes flying his way. _“Phil!”_

That loud, bubbling laugh Phil sometimes builds up comes rushing out of him, making it impossible for him to sit up right so he leans against Dan, with uncontrollable laughter that never seems to end. He hits Dan with the pillow again, and again, until he can’t because he’s laughing too hard. Dan knocks him with the pillow he got in his face seconds ago, and he too laughs. It’s ridiculous; they’re ridiculous.

 

* * *

**Who falls asleep last, watching the other with a small affectionate smile**

A Star Wars-marathon at 11pm is perhaps not the greatest idea they’ve come up with in the last couple of days but it happened anyway. It’s not like they had better things to do that night, or the day after, anyway. They found Coke in the fridge as well as popcorn and some leftover candy in one of the cupboards so Dan figured that would keep them awake for at least two or three movies before they’d both drift away to sleep.

They decided to stay in the lounge with the better surround-sound rather than in Phil’s room. After spending so much time in their sofa, it’s basically as comfortable as a bed anyway. While Phil fetched their snacks, Dan got his duvet and two extra pillows for maximum comfort. What he didn’t think of was that the comfortable seating would probably beat out the caffeine in the Coke.

It took Phil one and a half movie to fall asleep, snuggled up against Dan’s shoulder with one pillow warming his feet, and the other had fallen on the floor. He used Dan as a pillow for his head instead. Dan lowers the volume of the movie and decides to watch Phil instead. He’s got a tiny smile on, like he is dreaming about something nice and lovely. Dan wonders what it is.

When Dan shuffles with his body to get more comfortable, Phil’s upper body falls down to his lap instead. Dan’s thigh is the new pillow. It’s not something new, that Phil uses different body parts as pillows.

His fingers brush gently against Phil’s washed hair, no hair products draining it for once so it’s soft and silky. The hair strains feels nice against his fingertips.  
One of the weirdest feelings Dan can get sometimes is the reminder of how much he loves Phil. He knows he does, always. Of course he does. However, sometimes it truly hits him just how much.  
Had it been anyone else, he’d pushed them away by now but because it’s Phil, he could stay in this position for days. His old, lovely, quirky Phil. For some reason, he just cannot wait until morning when Phil will remember and apologise, and Dan can just kiss him and say, _it’s alright._ He honestly doesn’t mind. In fact, he likes it. A bit too much maybe. For years, this was how Dan fell asleep, with Phil playing with his hair. Now it’s his turn to return the favour.

* * *

**Who mistakes salt for sugar**

Dan managed to hit snooze five times before Phil came and yelled at him to get up or they would miss the train. Dan hates early trains. He hates most things that are early, actually. Early breakfast, early shower, early walk to the tube and then to the train station.  
He wants to hit snooze again, pull the duvet over his head and quickly fall asleep for another eight minutes, which is kind of impossible as Phil took both his duvet and his phone. How he managed to do that is beyond Dan. Or maybe not, seeing as he is barely awake.

Either way, he gets up and drags his feet to the bathroom. He stands by the edge of the bathtub with the water running, waiting for it to get warmer before he gets in. His eyelids are slowly falling over his eyes; his body is swaying back and forth in the slowest pace possible. It’s very calming and nice. Dan thinks about falling asleep.

“DAN! You had a shower last night, get down here,” Phil shouts from somewhere and Dan pulls one hand through his hair. It feels straight, and washed. Hm. Dan shrugs and turns off the water before heading to the kitchen.

“Clothes, Dan. Clothes.” Phil says as soon as he enters the kitchen, which makes him have to look down at his body and Phil is indeed right, he needs clothes. He can’t go to the train in just his underwear. Back in his bedroom, Dan desperately resists going back to bed, even though there’s no duvet there to keep him warm.

“Hurry!” Phil shouts and it makes Dan snap out of his thoughts. He puts on his jeans and a sweater. Doesn’t think about how they seemed to be almost laid out for him to see, so he wouldn’t spend ten minutes deciding on today’s outfit.

Back in the kitchen again, Phil is already at the table with two cups of coffee and two toast and two bowls of cereal. If it weren’t for Phil, Dan would never eat breakfast.

“Could you bring sugar?” He hears Phil’s morning voice try to shout. Dan grabs it and thinks he might as well put some in their coffee right away, seeing that Phil has done everything else. “Nooo, Dan, that’s- Salt.” 

Dan looks at him with big eyes, then to the coffee again. And then to the thing he is holding in his hand. Which is salt. Definitely salt. Phil is shaking his head and muttering but with a smile. Dan shrugs, “Sorry?”

 

* * *

 

**Who lets the microwave play the loud beeping sound at 1am in the morning**

It doesn’t happen very often but sometimes Phil genuinely thinks a nap at six in the afternoon is a good idea. It’s not a good idea. He wakes up hours later instead of the twenty minutes that a nap is supposed to be. And Dan just lets him sleep, because Dan is the worst. It’s half past midnight when Phil wakes up, eyes glued together due to the contacts he forgot to take out earlier. Dan’s door is half shut but it’s dark in his room so Phil tries to be quiet, he puts on his slippers before heading down to damp the noise of his walking. After taking out his contacts and using his eye drops, he pees and moves on to the kitchen. His stomach is making noises too. The bright light in the fridge blinds him slightly and Phil feels almost hangover, like some naps make you feel sometimes.

After browsing over what’s in there, Phil decides to eat up the leftovers from the Chinese food they had for lunch. He is sure he doesn’t accidentally take Dan’s vegan dish instead of his own; because he figures Dan would want it for breakfast in the morning. Also vegan food is not for him.  
Phil checks twitter while waiting for it to heat in the microwave, which makes him forget about to obnoxiously loud beeps it makes once it’s done and Phil knows there’s nothing he can do but to let it beep its three times, yet he still tries to push most buttons to make it stop, hissing _‘Shit, shit, shit’_ under his breath.

_“Phil?”_

He squints his eyes shut.

“Sorry!” He shouts back but Dan is already in the kitchen, with a rather relieved look on his face. “For a moment there, I thought it was the fire alarm.”

Phil isn’t sure whether to laugh or sign. “You do know how the fire alarm sounds right?” He has to ask, he just has to. Because while Dan is smart, sometimes Phil wonders if he would survive on his own.

“ _Yes._ I was asleep, Phil, honestly I’m not five.”

Phil shrugs and smiles apologetically before taking out the bowl from the microwave. “Midnight snack?” He offers to Dan, as he realises the portion is quite big and though he only had lunch, he’s actually not that hungry after all.

“More like a midnight meal,” Dan mutters, shakes his head too. He figured it was meat in it, Phil guesses as he takes out a fork and begins to eat, leaning against the counter. “Didn’t you eat dinner?”

“I fell asleep earlier, you should’ve woken me.”

“I was out for dinner, didn’t you hear when I left?” He hadn’t. “Wow, must’ve been one hell of a nap.”

Phil laughs, tiredly.

 

* * *

 

**Who rearranges the bookshelf in alphabetical order**

Dan had been out almost the entire day. His parents and brother were visiting and they had been walking around in London for hours, doing a few tourist-things and sightseeing in general, ending it all with a nice dinner before his family headed back to their hotel. Dan would’ve offered their spare room but he figured that they wouldn’t all want to share the sofa bed.

He hadn’t really spoken to Phil all day, just a few texts, so he had no idea what Phil had been up to while he’d been away but coming home to Phil sitting on the floor with all their books and DVDs scattered around him in the lounge wasn’t exactly what Dan was expecting. Though he’s not sure what he was expecting actually. But this was a bit of a surprise.

“Eh, hi. What are you doing?” He asks, tiptoeing his way to the sofa so he doesn’t accidentally step on something and break a disk. He sits down and pulls the laptop to him from the coffee table, genuinely happy he is back home again. As much as he loves his family and seeing them always makes him happy, he also loves being home. And his laptop. And Phil.

“I got bored and thought I would organize our bookshelf. So, I’m putting everything in alphabetical order!”

“Of course. What else is there to do?” Dan rolls his eyes.

“Exactly,” He hears Phil respond with a laugh and Dan smiles, feeling very happy to be home again even if it’s only been a couple of hours. Instead of opening tumblr, he closes the laptop and goes to sit beside Phil on the floor. Dan kisses his cheek before helping him set everything in the right order. Phil must’ve just started ‘cause there’s only a small pile with a note written A on it.  
Personality-wise they don’t have too many qualities in common but organizing is definitely one of them. And if this is how Dan likes to spend his Friday nights, it’s totally fine. He couldn’t be more content.

* * *

**Who licks the spoon when they’re baking brownies**

Midnight baking was not supposed to be a thing in their household. However, every baking video ended up being shot late, late at night and so it felt like it made sense. Midnight baking became a thing. Because the receipts they used were simple and quick and who doesn’t crave brownies from time to time?  
It’s been weeks since Halloween but the decorations for the Halloween brownie-grave yard they did a video for is still in one of the cupboards and Phil wanted some. And Dan has been so good at keeping sugar out of his diet for a whole week now so it’s only fair, really.

They got home from dinner with friends rather late, and spent an hour or so on the sofa before Phil begun talking about brownies. Besides, they didn’t have any dessert at the restaurant so they might as well make some for themselves now. Dan is trying so hard to make this seem logical and right.

Throwing everything together goes quickly when they’re a little drunk and a little bit impatient. Sieving is out of the picture and measuring is done half-heartedly.  
Dan puts in the baking-tin in the oven and claps his hands to get rid of the flour before starting the timer. “Almost done!”

Only a mumble is coming from Phil and when Dan looks his way, he laughs at the man standing in front of him; with a spoon half-way into his mouth and eyes wide, definitely caught red handed. There’s brownie mixture-spots on his nose and his cheeks. He looks adorable to say the least.  
Dan holds Phil’s face between his palms and kisses his nose to get rid of the batter, as well as his cheeks. When Phil gets rid of the spoon, he kisses him there too. “You’re such a child,” Dan says quietly, while shaking his head and smiling at the same time. It’s a good thing Phil can read through his mixed signals by now.

“I only did it so you would kiss me,”

“Would’ve done that either way,” Dan says back, still smiling.

“I know, but this was more fun,” Phil replies and joins Dan’s laugh before kissing him back a few times too many, so they almost burn the brownies. Almost.

They make tea and hot chocolate in their favourite mugs before moving over to the sofa where they sit close together with a plate of brownies in front of them. Midnight baking was not supposed to be a thing but Dan is so, so, so happy it became a thing.

 

* * *

**Who buys candles for dinners even though there’s no special occasion**

Last time Dan visited his parents, he came back with a box of things he found that his mother insisted he’d take. Maybe she felt that their home wasn’t cosy enough since it was mostly candleholders, even a smaller candelabrum that he was bringing home. He hadn’t found a place for it yet, but two of the candleholders stood on their dining table, along with the two placemats that was also in the box. And it did look pretty. Very home-y.  
Dan almost wanted to tie an apron around his waist and cook a Sunday roast dinner, despite it being a Wednesday. He didn’t go as far as that, but he did cook dinner. A chicken dish/soup-thing with peppers and onion, with a vegan alternative for himself. It looked nice on the food blog he found his way to through vague Google searches.  
He wouldn’t push his choice of being a vegan onto Phil, though he wishes he would try it more because it would just be easier than having to cook two different meals. Not that they did cook often, but you know. When they did, it was a bit annoying.

Phil arrives back home after filming at Jack’s when Dan pours his second glass of wine, and tastes off the rice a third time. It’s finally done. Perfect timing.

“Ohh, it smells amazing, Dan,” Phil sniffs the air happily as he enters the kitchen. “You’re actually cooking?”

“Yeah, I lit some candles and suddenly I turned into a house wife,” He jokes and kisses Phil back, wine glass in one hand and the other on Phil’s shoulder. It only takes a few seconds before he has to put it down because the kissing got a little heated and he likes to touch Phil as much as possible, hands roaming over his back or his fingers digging into the hair on top of his head.

He can feel himself harden, and as much as he wants to go on and take this to the bedroom, he did just make a whole meal and he is starving.

“Mmh, okay, let’s eat first.” Dan says but lets Phil kiss him five times more, and then they each take a plate full and Dan pours wine for Phil too. When he sees the candles on the table, Phil aww’s and kisses Dan again. “They looked nice, okay?” 

“Love it,” Phil decides.

Later, he thanks Dan by fucking him in the shower, and then offering to do the dishes.

 

* * *

 

**Who comes home with a new souvenir magnet every time they go on vacation**

After fifteen minutes of making up for all the kissing they’ve missed the past two weeks, Phil is allowed further into their apartment than standing with his back pressed against their front door. But only if Dan can cling onto him like a koala and not help to carry the suitcase or any bags.

It hasn’t been too awful with Phil gone, actually. Like, he hasn’t been in an existential crisis or even dealt with anxiety that much. Dan has been spending most days with Louise and Darcie, he went home for a few days and other days were occupied by work-related stuff like emails and phone calls and editing videos. Dan has been busy pretty much the entire two weeks. One day they even _forgot_ to Skype because there were so many other things happening. Phil joked the next day about how they grew as individuals, and that their relationship only grows stronger with every bump in the road it hits, which, of course made Dan tear up a bit. And maybe he did have a quick look at the next flights to Florida, but he closed the tab before he went completely insane.

Two weeks passed by quite quickly, and now Phil is already back home and everything is back to normal. Dan follows Phil all the way to his bedroom, where he unfolds the suitcase and starts digging. Dan is excitedly sitting on the side of the bed, smiling happily. He kind of wants to push Phil to the floor, straddle him and kiss some more, until their bodies feel a bit numb and their lips get too tired.  
However, Phil said he had bought some things for Dan and he wants to know what kind of things. They knew each other inside and out, so buying gifts for each other was a piece of cake since they knew exactly what the other would like or wouldn’t like.

Phil pulls up a plastic bag and looks up at Dan, with a grin on his face.

“You’re going to love it. Obviously.” He says and crosses his legs with the bag between them. Dan kind of wants to straddle him now too. Sit in his lap and wrap his arms around Phil’s neck, and kiss him a lot more.

He takes out a few t-shirts, with Kanye West and Lorde. There’s a mug with Kanye West on it, Dan laughs at it and rolls his eyes. Like they even needed more mugs in the first place.

“What’s this then?” Dan asks and picks up the refrigerator magnet, it’s a picture of Phil on a roller coaster and it makes him smile bigger than anything else in a very long time. “Did you go on a roller coaster on your own?” 

“Mum didn’t want to, so yeah. And, I had to get a magnet and we already have five different ones from souvenir shops.”

Dan leans forward to kiss Phil. Sometimes he really is so darn cute.

 


End file.
